


Pushing

by micehell



Series: chiaroscuro [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's pushing, maybe going too fast, but he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing

Rodney's pushing, maybe going too fast, but he doesn't care. John gives voice to a complaint, but he ignores it.

Reasons why they shouldn't do this, even more reasons why they shouldn't do this, a painstakingly detailed analysis of exactly how annoying he is; all of these things just slide past Rodney's ears, roll off his back. He pushes harder, pressing in.

Rodney had been attracted to the major from the start, but he'd wasted more than enough of his life chasing after things he couldn't have, so he'd set it aside. He'd snarked, he'd flirted, he'd saved the major's life – at least 6 distinct times, but who was counting – but he'd set the attraction, the want, aside. Because it had been hopeless, hadn't it, like too many things before.

Complaint gives way to a cry of pain. Rodney stills, waiting. He feels John shuddering open, and he's moving again, going deeper into the enigma before him.

After their Hail Mary save from the Wraith, full of sacrifice, miraculous resurrections, and the blessed return of coffee to their supplies, they had all slept for something like 2 days straight. Then they'd begun the not nearly as long as it had been journey back to Earth. Rodney had been excited; relief and a chance to play with the Asgard toys on the Daedalus making him feel better than he had for ages. But John had been restless, something he usually kept hidden behind the careless mask.

When they'd finally made it back to Earth, and the strange loop of meetings, debriefings, and examinations had circled ever on, that restlessness had become more and more apparent. Rodney had wondered at it, at the odd starts the man was making. At the nervous jangling of legs that usually sprawled.

John's pressing back against him, pressing his hands against the gray walls of the ship. Rodney gives a sharp thrust, smiling as John's sweat slick hands slide further along the smooth metal, arms going wide, embracing the wall, his body embracing the cock moving inside him.

Rodney had never been able to resist puzzles, or hot Air Force majors apparently, and this one had teased at him. Nudged him to figure things out. Tugged him along in John's path as he left the base, the club. As he entered the alley, hidden in shadow, where everything became painfully clear.

He grinds into John, John grinds into the wall, his body, his cock, leaving wet trails that shine in the muted light of the cabin, that blur in shadow, with the ebb and flow of their bodies.

The sight of another man, some nameless fuck, touching John, licking that long neck, rubbing against the ass that had been featured in far too many of his dreams, reawakened the want that Rodney had so carefully placed aside. It made him angry that John would risk getting caught, risk his place in Atlantis, like this. It made him hurt that John would choose this over him. Hurt that danger, anonymity, and lack of connection would win over snarking, flirting, and the saving of life – multiple times.

He uses one leg to push John's out further, spreading him wide, letting Rodney loom above him. Rodney uses the height to advantage, hips stabbing in, down, so his cock is scraping along tight walls, along the spot that makes John cry out in anything but pain.

Rodney had just meant to scare him a little, to make him see how stupidly he was behaving. Well, and to scare the asshole holding his major – colonel – damn it, his something away. So he played a little bad cop, worse cop, and everything went like planned. Except nothing did. The want in him wouldn't follow the plan, far too enamored of frisking John's body, too far gone to keep quiet when he heard the whispered "I was just tired of being alone."

He sees John's face in profile, one flushed cheek visible, while its partner presses into the cooler surface of the wall. The gleam of eye, the green of the eye, is just visible in the light of the room, in the shadow of lashes. A flash of white as a pink lip is bitten. Rodney moans, leans in to lick away the sting.

Large hands squeeze thin hips, splayed fingers surrounded in a halo of whitened flesh as he grips hard, pulling John back, going deep, taking him deep inside.

In a dark alley, smelling of things Rodney didn't want to think about, the want so strong inside him he wasn't sure it could be contained again, he'd offered John everything he could, and he'd gotten silence in return. But Rodney, while not military, understood the value of a strategic retreat. Understood how to wear down someone's defenses. It was how he'd trained all of his best minions.

John's mouth opens, moaning, panting, slack with pleasure even as his body tightens around Rodney.

They'd started back to earth aboard the Daedalus, and John had done his best to avoid Rodney, but then there'd been an alien virus, hard vacuum, and hot sun, and they'd almost been lost. Rodney had thought about adding another mark in the 'saved John's life' category, but John kind of almost sort have might have returned the favor, so really, he let it go. That once.

But he couldn't let John go, not anymore. And he offered again.

Rodney wants to wait, but his body doesn't care, and his hips are moving faster, faster.

And he ignored John's reasons why they shouldn't, offered again.

The slap of his hips into John stings, so damn good, and John's breathing fast, coming.

And he ignored John's other reasons why they shouldn't, offered again.

John tightens so hard around his cock that Rodney's rhythm is off, faltering, and he pulls those hips back harder, driving in.

And he ignored John's painstakingly detailed analysis of exactly how annoying he was, but he didn't offer again. He pushed – a kiss. He pushed – clothes flung carelessly around the small cabin. He pushed – John into the gray walls of the Daedalus. He pushed – his cock sinking deep into what he wanted, what he wouldn't set aside any longer.

His thrusts are speeding, slowing, and a small part of his brain thinks about syncopation, but the rest of him is coming hard, barely hearing John's sigh.

He's still buried deep, looking at John's profile. He sees the gleam of eye, the green of the eye, give way to responsibility, duty, and yet more reasons why they shouldn't do this.

Rodney gives a small thrust, one last press of softened cock to tight flesh, pulling out. Pushing John into the wall, tongue tracing that distinctly Vulcan ear, Rodney breathes into the man, making him shudder. And Rodney knows the pushing has just begun.

 

/story


End file.
